Gokaiger x Suite
by HeroLover321
Summary: When the Gokaigers stop in the Kanon city, they find Hibiki and Kanade. But can Gai overcome the fact that one of them broke his heart?
1. The remeet

**That story takes place one year after Gokaiger and Suite ended.**

* * *

><p>The Gokaigers were back to earth. They stoped in Kanon. Gai told them about a cake shop that was owned by a friend's family. In their way to the cake shop, Marvelous bumped in someone. He just continued to walk. Ahim saw that the one Marvelous bumped into didn't standed up. So she turned to see. -Are you okay?- Asked Ahim. -Yes. I just hurted my knee bit.- Said the girl. Gai stoped. He knew that voice. He turned to see her. -Hibiki-chan?- He asked looking at her. -Ikari-sempai?- Asked Hibiki confused. -You know each other?- Asked Marvelous looking back. -Well, yes. We used to study in the same school 2 or 3 years ago.- Explained Gai. -Yeah. Where are you going anyway?- She asked. -If you are going to Lucky Spoon, then we are going to the same place.- He said. -So then you can come with us. If you want.- Said Ahim. -Okay.- Then they walked together to the Lucky Spoon.<p>

When they were there, Hibiki called for Kanade. She appeared. When she saw Gai, she stared at him with a scared face. -Hm, Kanade-chan?- Asked Gai. She came back to reality.

Hibiki and the others were eating the cakes. Then Hibiki asked: -How much time you have been here? We didn't saw you since you graduated.- -Well, we just got here.- Said Gai. -Hm? Just got here and is already runing after Kanade?- Gai's face got a bit red. -What do you mean?- Asked Marvelous. -Well, let's say that he haves a cr- Hibiki was interupted by Gai's hand. His face was even more red. -Don't you dare to say that again!- Screamed Gai before removing his hand from her face. -Hm, who didn't understanded what the last words were is a stupid.- Said Marvelous looking at Gai. -Crush on her.- Said all the others also looking at Gai. His face got a bit more red. -No i don't!- -Liar.- Said Hibiki. -Your face is red. Of course you have a crush on her.- Said Don. -Shut up! She's coming!- Screamed Gai before Kanade appeared.

When the Gokaigers were going back to the GG (this is how i will call the GokaiGalleon) they said bye to Hibiki. She said: -Bye. And Gai-sempai, if you want any help with Kanade again is just call me.- Then she started to walk to her home. Gai's face got red again. Marvelous and the others started to laugh. -This isn't funny!- He said mad.

* * *

><p><strong>For AkaFrodite's (AkaRed + Afrodite) sake. I made too much focus in my ship in that first chapter. But i will try to don't focus that much in the shippings. Tell me if you want me to continue. Did you got curius because of the scary expression Kanade made when she saw Gai? And Gai graduated one year before Hibiki and Kanade became Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm.<strong>


	2. Suite precure and Gokaiger VS Monster

**Sorry for the late update! I'm really sorry! And i changed a bit my writing way with the lines. I'm just lazy to do the same thing to the previous chapter. But i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Some days after, all the Gokaigers and all the Suite precure were walking together. Even with this, Kanade and Gai didn't looked at one each other in the eyes or even in the face. But no one spoke until they saw a big monster. It was similar to a Goumin, mixed with a Negatone.<p>

-What is this!?- Screamed Luka.

-I don't know! But let's just shoot it down!- Said Joe.

-Stay back.- Said Gai finally looking at Kanade.

-What are you going to do!?- Asked Hibiki.

-Gokai Change!- Said all the Gokaigers together before transforming. -Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!

-What!?- Screamed Hibiki confused.

-Just be safe.- Said Gai looking at Kanade's eyes before Marvelous summoned the GG.

-GokaiGalleon!

-Kaizoku Ganttai! Ranger Key! Set! Complete! Gokai-oh!- They said together.

-Launch! GouJyuDrill! GouJyuRex

-Complete! GouJyuRex!

-Ikari-senpai...- Murmured Kanade looking at GouJyuRex.

All the Suite precure runned to a place near the fight.

-What are you doing!?- Asked Don from Gokai-oh.

-I told you to stay back!- Said Gai.

-Just pay attention!- Said Hibiki holding her cure Module (Suite precure transformation item).

-Let's play precure modulation!- They said together before transforming. -Suite Precure!

-Let's go!- Said Melody.

Them all the Suite precure jump and start to kick and punch the GouminTone/NegaGoumin.

-What!? When!?- Screamed Gai. _When did they got those powers? While i was outside the city? I... I can't believe. Kanade-chan... Looks so beatiful. OK. I will help! _He thought before also starting to attack the GouminTone/NegaGoumin.

The Gokai-oh also started to attack. When the GouminTone/NegaGoumin was getting weaker, Gai said: -It's your chance girls!- Melody nodded. The Suite precure got the Healing Chest.

-Come! The origin of all notes!- They said together. -Precure Suite Session Ensemble!- They said doing the attack. -Finale!

The GouminTone/NegaGoumin was purified. The Gokaigers got down.

-You did it! We did it!- Said Gai exited hugging Rhythm without think.

Rhythm blushed a bit. Gai noticed who he was hugging and stoped hugging Rhythm. Under his helmet, he blushed a bit to.

-S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention!- He said.

-I-it's okay Ikari-senpai.- Said Rhythm.

-You can call me Gai if you want.

-O-okay. Gai-senpai.

Then they all untransformed. Now Gai's red face was easily able to be saw. But even with his red face he was smilling at Kanade. He quickly huged Kanade again. This time on purpose. The others just watched the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, GouminTone or NegaGoumin?<strong>


	3. Ahim and Ako become friends

**Now, that chapter will be more focused in Ahim and Ako, since i think they would be good friends (because they are/were both princesses). And i hope i can make this do any effect to the future chapters.**

* * *

><p>Ahim and Ako in the park, sitting in a bench and talking.<p>

"Ahim-san, what you was in your planet? Was you very special?" Asked Ako.

"In my planet i was the princess."

"Seriously!? I am a princess to!"

"Really? From where?"

"From Major land. It's the kingdom from where me, Hummy and the tone fairys came from."

"It looks like a good place. But why did you stayed here?"

"Because i wanted to stay with my friends. I love my parents but, i was still needing to fight against Noise and the Negatones. And even when Noise became good, i stayed here. My friends were just so nice to me. I just decided that i wanted to stay here with them. But sometimes i go to visit my parents. And you Ahim-san? Why didn't you stayed in your planet?"

"Because my planet was destroyed by the Zangyack." Ahim had a sad expression.

"What?"

"I know, it's tragic. But, Marvelous and the others were good friends to me. Even if my planet was destroyed, i have my friends." A little smile appeared in Ahim's face.

"So then... We both choosed to stay with our friends. Even if that means left behind something that you loved."

"It's all okay if we still remenber. Things will never change in our memorys." (A/N: Yes, i got that from Den-o.)

"Ahim-san..."

"What?"

"It's all okay if i consider you my friend from now on?"

"Of course. Now, i also want you to be my friend, Ako-san."

"So then we are friends!"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best, but i think it was good. It's short, but, i think it's good.<strong>


	4. A new enemy

Ahim, Don and Ako were in the park. Since Ahim and Ako became friends, they started to walk a lot together.

"NEGAGOUMIN!" They heared.

"What was that!?" Asked Ako.

"Let's check!" Said Don.

They runed to the direction that the noise came.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they saw three of those monsters they fighted the other day. But stead of being giant, they were in the same height as Don and Ahim.<p>

"These things again?" Asked Ahim.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Said Ako.

"OK!" Said Ahim and Don. "GokaiChange!"

"Let's play, precure Modulation!" Ako transformed. "Playing the god's song! Cure Muse!"

They started fighting against the monsters.

"Now is with you Ako-san!" Said Ahim when the monsters started getting weaker.

"Alright!" She did her attack (sorry, i forgot how it is).

The monsters were defeated. But then someone appeared. He was very similar to Noise, but also similar to the Zangyack's prince.

"Who are you!?" Asked Ahim.

Instead of answering, he pointed to where the monsters were defeated and some lightinings came out of their bodys. The monsters that were defeated came back but they were giant. The guy dissapeared.

"How will we do to defeat these things!?" Asked Don.

Then the other Gokaigers and the other Suite cures appeared.

"How did you knew that we were here?" Asked Muse.

"You think that a big monster isn't going to call attention?" Asked Melody.

Muse just smiled. They started fighting against they. They didn't knew what were these monsters, but they knew that they have founded a new enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry by the short chapter. But i hope you liked.<strong>


End file.
